elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Redoran Hortator
. False Incarnate. Agent of the Emperor. Outlaw. Unbeliever. House Redoran knows how to deal with outlanders like you.|Members of House Redoran|The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind}} Redoran Hortator is one of the quests in the main questline of , after "The Path of the Incarnate." Background Nibani Maesa reminded me of the Fourth Trial of the Seven Visions: "A stranger's voice unites the Houses./ Three Halls call him Hortator." When I have been named Hortator by each of the Three Great Houses of Vvardenfell, I will have passed the Fourth Trial and should return to Nibani Maesa for further guidance. Objectives *Speak to Neminda in the Council Hall Entrance, to learn about the other Redoran Council members. *Speak to Athyn Sarethi in Sarethi Manor (Ald'ruhn Manor district). **Rescue Varvur Sarethi from Venim Manor to obtain Athyn Sarethi's vote. *Speak to Miner Arobar to obtain his vote. *Speak to Garisa Llethri to obtain his vote. *Speak to Hlaren Ramoran to obtain his vote. *Find Brara Morvayn in her Quarters inside the Redoran Council Hall to gain her vote. *Defeat Bolvyn Venim in a duel at the Arena in Vivec City. *Return to Athyn Sarethi to be granted the title of Hortator of the House Redoran. Walkthrough :Note: The quest to become Redoran Hortator runs in conjunction with the similar quests to become Hortator of the other Great Houses of Hlaalu and Telvanni. It is, also, possible to be declared Nerevarine of the Ashlanders tribes at the same time, although, Sul-Matuul will advise to wait until being the Hortator of all houses before undergoing this particular task, as this will make many people's Disposition for the Nerevarine drop. The quest begins when the Nerevarine returns to Nibani Maesa after speaking to Azura at the conclusion of the previous quest. She will indicate that the Redoran councilors can be found in Ald'ruhn. When asked about the Nerevarine, Redoran members will say, "You're the one they claim fulfills the Nerevarine prophecies? Then you are a heretic, as the Temple says, and you can expect no welcome from House Redoran." In Ald'ruhn, the Nerevarine will go to Under-Skar to find the councilors. The first person met in the Council Hall Entrance is Neminda, who will advise to speak with Athyn Sarethi and give the book Red Book of 3E 426 which lists the name of all councilors and their location. Athyn Sarethi Athyn Sarethi, a council member of the Great House of Redoran, can be found in the Sarethi Manor in the Manor district of Ald'ruhn. To gain his support, the Nerevarine must rescue his son, Varvur Sarethi, from the Venim Manor and return him to his father (provided the Nerevarine has not already done so during the House Redoran quest line). Varvur is incarcerated in a room with a locked door, hidden behind a tapestry. The key is on a bench with a note, taking the key will cause the guards to attack the Nerevarine. Once Varvur has been returned, Athyn Sarethi will grant his support and speak to the Nerevarine about the other Council members Redoran Council Members . I was happy to hear that Councilor Sarethi has given you his support for the title of Hortator. This conflict between House policy and Temple doctrine is unfortunate, and I hope it is resolved swiftly. Now, how can I help you?|Citizens of Ald'ruhn|The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind}} Having gained the vote of Athyn Sarethi the Nerevarine must then obtain the other votes from the other members of the Redoran Council. This can be accomplished simply by talking to them inside their Manor's within Ald'ruhn (apart from Brara Morvayn, who can be found in the Ald'ruhn Council Hall). The Council members include Miner Arobar, Garisa Llethri, Hlaren Ramoran and Brara Morvayn. Duel with Bolvyn Venim Once the other Council Members have been spoken to, the Nerevarine must, then, speak to Bolvyn Venim, Archmaster of the House of Redoran. Venim, however, will refuse to give his support to the Nerevarine and instead challenges them to a duel. The duel itself is held in the Arena in Vivec City. Venim is a tough opponent, wielding a Daedric Dai-katana and wearing (mostly) ebony armor. Following the defeat of Bolvyn Venim, the Nerevarine must return to Athyn Sarethi to be named Hortator of House Redoran and receive the Ring of the Hortator. Sarethi will also give the Nerevarine a sealed package containing a note from the Archcanon. Rewards *''Red Book of 3E 426'' *Ring of the Hortator Journal Trivia *If the Nerevarine has joined the House of Redoran and is a the point to become the Archmaster of Redoran then defeating Bolvyn Venim will (effectively) complete both quests (as both require the Nerevarine to return to Athyn Sarethi to be named as such). *If Varvur Sarethi is killed during his rescue the Main Quest becomes impossible to do (by normal means). *This quest, like the other quests to be named Hortator or Nerevarine, can be skipped entirely if the Nerevarine has a reputation above 50 (and is Lvl 20 or higher). fr:Hortator des Rédorans Category:Morrowind: Main Quests